


two sides of the same coin

by GriffinHuntress



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A snippet, Contemplative, Drabble, Gen, Other, Post-World of Ruin, Spoilers, both based heavily on headcanon interpretations, it's noctis's death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHuntress/pseuds/GriffinHuntress
Summary: The First and the Last King of Lucis meet at the end of it all.
Kudos: 11





	two sides of the same coin

Clear blue eyes meet cold ones as he looks up from the throne. Noctis’s expression would normally be one of long, careful practice - a king’s face would never show the emotions that roil inside of him. 

But it’s kind of funny; the harder he tried to keep all of his emotions tightly contained, the less control over them he’d had.

Now that he’s let them go free, he feels... calm.

As he looks up at his ancestor - into a face that so eerily echoes his own, Noctis can hardly  _ fault  _ Ardyn for his mad confusion - he can’t help his brows drawing together slightly, his lips turning down into a hint of a frown.

_ How did this happen? _ he wants to ask. _ Did you know? Did you  _ **_mean_ ** _ to cause this suffering for all of us?  _

_ If you did…  _ **_why_ ** _? _

_ Why are we so different? _

_... _

Cold blue eyes meet clear ones as he looks down at the throne. Somnus’s face is hard, an expression of stone - it’s one that served him well during his years as king.

No matter  _ what  _ he feels, he must put it aside for the good of the nation, the people… now all of Eos relies on his line to fulfil their duty.

As he looks down at his descendant - into a face that’s like his own, but younger,  _ gentler  _ \- Somnus can’t help his jaw tightening, his eyes narrowing in disapproval.

_ Does this  _ **_soft_ ** _ boy hate me for what I’ve done? For what I’m  _ **_doing_ ** _?  _ **_Let him._ ** _ If I must be the villain so that my people may be saved, then so be it.  _

Half-expecting the Chosen King to flinch away, Somnus raises his blade - and pauses, paralyzed by a stray thought: his line, his kingdom, his  _ legacy…  _ everything he’d wanted. He would end it all with his own hand.

_ Perhaps, this then is the punishment I deserve for my sins.  _

As his eyes rise again to Noctis’s, Somnus realizes he’d looked away without intending to - but the younger man’s gaze is still steady.

_ He’s not afraid. Not the way I was. _

_ Why are we so  _ **_different_ ** _? _

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretations of their personalities are really headcanon-based, but yeah... just a scene I've wanted to write. I'd like to write more with them, but the only ideas i've got right now are for an Aera lives AU fic so idk when that might be


End file.
